Sinking Hearts Soar To The Heavens
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Distance to love is like the wind to a flame, it extinguishes the small, and ignites the great.


Hey guys! So I was in the war mood aaaand Eclare popped into my head...so you get this AU oneshot. It's a bit on the emotional side, so I hope you like that. Please Enjoy this little one shot I'd like to call "Sinking Hearts Soar To The Heavens"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Warnings:** T for language and theme

* * *

**_Sinking Hearts Soar To The Heavens_**

**CLARE**

"Okay class, please pass up your assignments from over the break," I watched as the class of tweny four before me passed up their homework to the 'leader' of the row.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy?" My head shot up from staring at my enlarged belly, as my name was being called out by one of my ninth grade students, "Yes Jason?"

"Mrs. Goldsworthy are you okay?" I nodded sheepishly, ignoring the question as a few tears slipped through my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, as the class became eerily silent.

The silence reminded me of my _home. _

Everyday I take the long way home, in attempt to avoid the deadly silence. But alas, each time I walk through that door, I am not welcomed by a kiss on the lips from my husband, or the warmth of the house. I am overwhelmed by the chilled air, as I battle my huge bag while trying to fit through the door due to my pregnant belly.

Then when I sit down, and I cry.

I cry and cry and cry, in hopes that my sobs will be heard. But no one hears me, they only ignore me.

I wait outside until five o' clock when the mail comes, with high hopes that today will be the day I get a letter from my husband. He hasn't written me in a month, which worries me greatly. For all I know, he could be lying face down in a ditch from an exploding bomb, or a gun shot wound...and I'm here, back in Toronto with a huge belly and no idea what to do with myself.

So I teach as a distraction.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy, are you sure you're alright?" I glanced up at one of my students, and forced a smile, "I'm sorry class, I'm just...I'm sorry. Please take out your Shakespear books and read silently to yourself for the rest of the period."

They all nodded, as I took a moment to open my desk drawer. I slowly pulled out the picture of Eli and I, leaning on the hood of Morty, with his arms wrapped around my waist.

I smiled at the memory, at how my belly wasn't bulging, and how everything back then seem so much simpler. I smiled because he was there, with his arms around me, and his lips on my cheek.

My fingers traced over my cheek, relishing the memory.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy?" I looked up at one of my students, preferably one of the teens in my class who was failing, and not very smart with words. I'd given him detention more than twenty times this year, and it's only November.

Every pair of eyes in the room was staring at me, with worried looks on their faces as he asked smugly, "Are you crying because of your pregnancy hormones or because your husband is in war and he could be dead right now?"

Words filled the air faster than leaves would on a windy day...

**_"Don't say that!" _**

**_"Are you fucking stupid?" _**

**_"Why would you say that?"_**

**_"Are you really that much of an asshole?"_ **

Tears streamed down my face, as I felt my baby kick inside of me. I gripped the picture in my hands, swallowing the lump in my throat, as the careless teen laughed, "What? It's just a question."

"If you must know," I choked out through a sob, trying so hard to fight myself and not lose control.

But I did, and I didn't care at this point.

I stood up, and stared the kid down, slamming my hands down on his desk to make him jolt up, "you little prik, my husband is fighting in war right now to keep you in this building without it being blown up. My husband is fighting for stupid, pathetic assholes like you to keep suking in air! And yes, it's also part of my pregnancy hormones that I'm yelling at you because I haven't seen my feet in two months, my stomach hurts every day I wake up and I throw up three times a day all by myself with no one to help me...so yes, to answer your question, those are two main reasons as to why I'm crying!"

"Mrs. Goldsworthy?" I craned my neck to the classroom door, and I asked, wiping my tears to one of my friends who was also a teacher, "What Fiona? I'm busy."

"Yelling at one of your students?" she smiled comfortingly, telling the class, "Please class, go back to your reading. Clare, sit down and relax."

I waddled back to my chair, and plopped down, as Fiona leaned against my desk, whispering, "Don't feel well?"

"I'm peachy," I whimpered, my chin trembling.

"Oh honey, you're so emotional over _nothing_," she reassured me, as I scoffed, "Not knowing where my husbands where abouts are isn't nothing Fiona. I'm constantly nauseous from this baby, who for the record, doesn't stop kicking...and I can't get my mind off Eli. How is that nothing Fiona? My husband could be dead and I can't do this on my own. I can't have a baby by myself, I can't raise a child without him."

Fiona wrapped her arms around my neck, letting my head rest against her hip, as she said, "It'll be alright Clare, just relax. You're getting worked up, and trust me, it's over nothing."

I growled, pulling away from her embrace, "If you say that word one more time, I'm going to explode. My husband-."

"...is right here."

Everyone in the class glanced at the door, and my heart dropped into my stomach, looking at Eli in his army outfit. His black locks were seeping slightly through his hat, even though he had cut it when he enrolled. He was standing with the help of two crutches on either side of his body, and my emotions went into overdrive.

"E-Eli? I-I-Is that really you?" I choked out, as the girls in the room all 'aw'd' when Eli limped over to me.

My chin trembled, tears streaming down my face as I ran to Eli before he could limp one more step, wrapping my arms around him in a death grip. I gripped onto him as tightly as I could, or as far as my stomach would allow me.

I backed him up against the hallway wall, and whimpered, "I missed you so much."

Eli stared into my eyes, wiping away my tears with his thumb, "I've missed you so much blue eyes..."

"What-?" he cut me off, pressing his lips to mine.

The once depressed, slugging caterpillars in my pregnant belly blossomed quickly, exploding into soaring butterflies when our lips touched. I slipped my tongue through his gentle lips, tasting ever once I could humanly feel. My heart raced, as his shaking hands rubbed my belly.

We pulled away briefly, only to lean our forehead against each others, "Y-You're so pregnant Clare...I'm...I've been gone too long. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Eli removed his army hat, placing it on my head, and smiled, "There's my little army wife."

I bit back my bottom lip, tears streaming down my face as I glanced down at his cast covered right leg. His green eyes were glistening with tears, as he placed his hand over my belly, and whispered, "It's kicking..."

"It's not an it Eli," his head slowly rose from staring at my belly, to my eyes, as he rephrased himself, "I know, I know, I mean...he or she...is kicking. I can't-I'm just so proud of you, you've made it seven months all by yourself. I'm sorry Clare, I'm sorry I haven't-."

I pressed my lips to his once again, clinging to him as if he was about to leave me once again, "D-Don't...just please Eli, promise me, promise me you won't leave me alone when I give birth. Promise me you won't let me alone when the baby comes. I can't be alone, I don't want to-."

Eli wiped away my tears with his thumb, and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere honey, I'm not going anywhere."

I whimpered into the crook of his neck, my legs almost giving out on me, only to be supported by Eli's hands assisting my lower back. He rubbed smooth circles over my back, as I cried in my arms.

_Finally, someone hears me cry..._

"How did this happen to you Eli? What happened to your leg?" I asked worriedly, as he smirked, "Lead it to you to worry about a stupid broken leg. Don't worry about it, it's just you and me now, stop worrying about useless things."

"Eli, your leg means a lot to me. What happened? Do you want me to get you-?" he cut me off, pressing our lips together. Surprisingly, I didn't mind. I smiled into the kiss, but then pulled away, and begged, "Please tell me what happened."

"I was going on my morning stroll check, and stepped into a building. I set off a trigger and my leg got the beating. It's just a major fracture, no biggie," he tried to play it off, but I shook my head, "I-I."

I was speechless, as Eli pecked my lips, and said, "I don't expect you to say anything, just please, let me be here now."

He kissed my lips, as I slipped my tongue through his parted smirk. Our tongues battled gently, as his warmth radiated into my mouth. I moaned slightly, then rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Clare," I hummed at the sound of his name coming from his voice, as he smirked, "I think we have an audience."

"What?"

I slowly looked around, noticing how the whole third floor was occupied with students and teachers who should be in their classrooms. My heart raced, as I saw the principle standing in the hallway. I flashed him a worried look, but he smiled, "Mrs. Goldsworthy, we're not here because you're in trouble. We're here because we want to applaud what you two do for us, what your husband has been fighting for."

A loud applaud erupted through the hallway, as happy tears streamed down my face and Eli just smiled, unsure of how to react to this kind of appreciation.

When the howling and clapping came to a halt, Eli hobbled over to Fiona, handed her his crutches. I watched in confusion as Eli groaned, getting down and kneeling on his one leg, "Eli, what are you doing? You're going to hurt-."

Eli gripped my hand with one hand, preventing me from speaking as he stared up at me, the other hand rubbing my belly, "Please Clare, just let me speak. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not being there for your seven months of our pregnancy. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to hold your hair when you puked, or rubbed your ankles when they were swollen, or even got you the remote when you were too lazy to get it."

A few chuckles filled the air, as Eli continued, rubbing my belly at the same time, our little bundle of joy kicking lie a mad hatter on the loose, "I want you to give me another chance. I'll be around more, I promise. I said vows to you at that altar, I made you a promise, that I'd never leave your side. I broke that promise once, but I'm not looking to do it again."

I smiled, "Please Clare Goldsworthy, will you let me make up for lost time and will you re-marry me?"

"Eli...," I sniffled, wrapping my arms around his waist, and guiding him to his shaky feet, "Of course I'll re-marry you."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Goldsworthy, for acting like a douche bag," I turned my head to see the same teenager who stabbed me where it hurts minutes ago, Steven Fitzgerald. I sighed, biting back my bottom lip, "It's fine Steven, just don't assume anymore before you know."

He nodded, looking down at the floor with a guilty look, as I turned to Eli, and said, "I love you so much Eli."

Eli interlocked our hands, as I stared into his eyes when he said, "It's the same sky we look up to, same planet we're living in too, I guess we were never really that far apart...me and you."

**END OF SINKING HEARTS SOAR TO THE HEAVENS**

* * *

***le sigh* was it a fail or what? **

**Reviews? :)**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
